Oblivious
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: 'And this time, I'll properly confess to you to make sure even the oblivious you understands my feelings.' Miyuki found out just how annoyingly oblivious Sawamura could be. [Miyuki Kazuya X Sawamura Eijun; Shounen-Ai; One-Shot; for Day 6 of Misawa Week]


Disclaimer: I owned nothing

For Misawa Week Day 6  
>Prompt: Shoujo ClinchesGraduation

AN: Super late for this, but my pride as a Misawa fan refused to let me drop this.

Idea is inspired from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (because I can imagine Sawamura being THIS oblivious as well XD)

Also thanks to Verocchi-san and an anon in tumblr for helping me when I had trouble trying to interpret the prompt!

Alright, enjoy! :)

**Oblivious**

"I-I like you, Miyuki-senpai."

His eyes widened upon hearing these words.

_Oh my god! Is that Miyuki-senpai?_

"Please go out with me!"

He quickly scrambled back, hiding behind a pillar before he was caught spying and eavesdropping. _I-Is this what they called a high school confession scene like in those shoujo manga?_

"…I'm sorry."

He gasped and held his breath as he heard those words.

"I can't return those feelings."

And released it upon hearing those words.

"I-Is it because of baseball?"

"…" But for some reason his heart was still beating quickly and loudly and was burning mercilessly inside him as he tried to take a peek when he realized that his senior had been keeping silent for quite some time.

"It's not only baseball…" Miyuki remarked as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. It was then he took a deep breath, trying hard to release as much nervousness as he could before he said the words he wanted to say. "There's another reason."

And the accidental spying eyes widened again.

"I already have someone I like," he could almost feel his eyes bulging out when he saw his always calm and overconfident senior suddenly became so bashful with a blushing face as he continued to rub his neck. "So I can't return those feelings of yours."

_Miyuki-senpai has…_

"I'm sorry."

_Someone he likes?_

_****LINE BREAK****_

"…What are you doing?"

Sawamura jumped when he finally noticed that his senior was right in front of him. He had been so dumbfounded by the scene he had seen just now that he had probably shut himself off from his surroundings. "M-M-Miyuki-senpai!"

"…You…"

"Ah!" the pitcher quickly started flailing around in panic. _Shit. Has he found out that I was watching?_ "I-I was here because Kuramochi-senpai, I mean, e-everyone is looking for you! T-T-T-Takashima-san was thinking of taking a photo of the team together but without the previous captain s-s-s-so-"

"You heard everything, right?"

"HUH?! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" _Dammit, I can't look him at the eyes! _"I-I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT AL-Mmm!"

"Shhh, quiet!" Miyuki gestured to the loud pitcher as he placed his finger onto his lips while covering Sawamura's mouth. "You're too loud!"

"Mm," and Sawamura finally calmed down and stayed still. Narrowing his eyes, Miyuki stared at Sawamura for a while, before heaving a heavy sigh, confusing the soon-to-be-third-year pitcher.

"H-How much have you heard?" Miyuki asked as he removed his hand, before turning his head to avoid eye contact with the pitcher. He didn't want Sawamura to notice his red face.

"Ah… Eh… Probably… Almost all of them?"

"…Damn," the former catcher of Seidou sighed again as he slumped down with his hands on the pitcher's shoulders. "Means you've heard the last words as well?"

"Last?"

"Yeah…"

"Ah! You mean the part where you have someone you lik-mmmm!"

"Like I said, you're too loud!" Sawamura's eyes widened when he saw the seriousness behind Miyuki's eyes, but what really had shocked him the most was the redness on Miyuki's face as he tried to glare maliciously at the pitcher.

"Whoa, Miyuki-senpai," Sawamura said at a decent volume this time when Miyuki removed his hand from Sawamura's face again. "Your face is really red."

"…Shut up," and Miyuki tried to cover his red face again.

"Hmm…" Sawamura hummed as he moved around trying to take a peek into his former captain's face. He was seriously being intrigued and curious about one thing after all. "So you really had someone you like, Miyuki-senpai?"

And the graduate twitched upon hearing those words.

"Heh… That's unexpected, especially from Miyuki-senpai."

"Oi, oi," this time Miyuki was finally looking at the pitcher, attempting to glare for the rude remark just now. "What does that mean?"

"So? Who is this girl that Miyuki-senpai likes?"

And Miyuki was avoiding any eye contact again. "That's none of your business."

Instinctively, Sawamura flinched and froze upon hearing the stern tone in Miyuki's voice.

"S-Sorry…" He didn't think hearing such words made him more uncomfortable than he had expected. "I-I was just curious that's all… You know, since you're graduating today and this could be the last time we get to talk like this…"

"Heh…" Miyuki smirked as he saw the obvious disappointment from the pitcher. "What's wrong, Sawamura? Miss me already?"

However, as the former captain noticed the redness on Sawamura's face and the restless fidgeting, the expression on his face changed from an amused and teasing one to a more serious and nervous one. Miyuki sighed and rubbed his neck again as he turned. He didn't think seeing such a sight from Sawamura could have this much of an effect on him, though he should probably already expected it…

"_You know, since you're graduating today and this could be the last time we get to talk like this…"_

"B-But if you really want to know…"

_Sawamura's right._

"Huh?"

The former catcher found himself frozen for a while; he could begin to feel his hands getting wet due the sweat on his palms and neck.

But it wasn't long before he found the courage he needed to look into the pitcher's eyes.

_This could be the last time._

And that was where Sawamura once again found himself flinch and frozen upon the serious stare from Miyuki.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

"The person I like…" he avoided the chocolate brown eyes staring at him again. He didn't think he could look into those eyes as he said the incoming words.

"Ah! I-It's okay! I-If you don't want to share I'm fine-"

"The person I like is," and Miyuki heaved a deep breath before he continued. "…An idiot."

"…Huh?"

"An idiot, a loud-mouthed and a crybaby. Not to mention a noisy and rude junior that doesn't know how to respect his seniors. An gullible and insensitive idiot that is terribly oblivious to his surroundings and a thickheaded blockhead that gets anxious and agitated so easily to the point I love to tease about."

"…HUH?" _Is that all the bad points of the person he likes?_

"…But," and suddenly Miyuki found the courage to look into the eyes of the pitcher again. "Despite all the bad points, this person is always honest and straightforward, with eyes full of emotions and determination that always fire you up and tell you that he will never give up. No matter how many obstacles that person has to face, he will always stupidly but bravely face these problems and move forward. Also, he gets really happy like a stupid and obedient dog over small little things and is always full of surprises; that's why I love to spend time with him.

"But I think most importantly, more than anything else, I love to catch his pitches."

"P-Pitches?" Sawamura gasped as he heard those words. "M-Miyuki-senpai, you-"

"Yeah…" _I guess it's time._ "Just like yourself, your pitches were really wild and uncontrollable in the beginning. But, as time passes, you really worked hard in perfecting your pitches, learning any way you could to become stronger. Thanks to that your pitches are always full of surprises, and that's what make me love catching for you."

Sawamura gasped again upon hearing those words. "M-Miyuki-senpai…?"

Upon his name from the pitcher, Miyuki looked at the floor at a few moments to hide his embarrassment, until he couldn't take the awkward silence and finally picked up the courage to take a glance towards the pitcher.

And he decided to finally make his move.

"You've become a really great pitcher, Sawamura, and I'm proud of you."

And with widening eyes and a dumbfounded expression, Sawamura was standing there just staring at Miyuki with his big golden eyes. It seemed that even the usual quick-witted Miyuki who was good at reading others' expression couldn't make out what Sawamura was thinking behind that blank but purely surprised expression on his face.

But that didn't stop him from continuing.

"And that's precisely because I like-"

"That is unexpected."

And Miyuki blinked upon hearing that comment.

"Huh?"

"I-I didn't know…"

Miyuki gasped softly when he heard those words, but quickly chuckled to hide his embarrassment. _I guess he knows now. _"Well, guess it's because I never had the chance to tell you, so…"

"I-I didn't know, M-M-Miyuki-senpai, t-t-that you've already acknowledged me this much as a pitcher!"

"…What?" the catcher had to blink twice to register in those words, before looking up to finally see the pitcher's reaction. Astonished, Miyuki flinched as he found Sawamura tearing up in front of him. "W-What's wrong, Sawamura?!"

"I-I-I didn't know, that Miyuki-senpai had acknowledge my pitching skills this much already! And here I am, still getting all irritated because I still don't know if my skills are still up to your expectations!"

"Huh?!" Miyuki's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance as he continued hearing those words from the crying pitcher.

_Don't tell me, this guy-_

"I was getting really worried because y-y-you're graduating, yet I have not get the acknowledgement from you that I want!"

"…Oi." Miyuki did not like where the conversation was going.

"A-And thanks to that, I-I still don't know that whether I have that right to continue to walk beside you!"

"Oi, Sawamura. Listen to me." Miyuki really wanted to punch the pitcher. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And most importantly, I still don't know if you want to catch my pitches!"

"Dammit, Sawamura. Just listen to what I am saying." Miyuki could feel that he was going to explode and really wanted to smack Sawamura on the head. _Unbelievable! How could he be such an idiot?!_

"B-But since you said that you love to catch my pitches…" and Miyuki had the sudden urge to really, really strangle the brunet in front of him. "It means it's okay for to me to chase after you, right?!"

"…Come again?" Miyuki froze on the spot as soon as he heard the last few words.

"I-I was thinking…" Sawamura tried to speak normally as he tried to calm down and wiped his tears on his face. "I was thinking of heading to the same college as Miyuki, because I want to form another battery with you again.

"B-But, for the past few months, even after Koushien, you've never said a word of acknowledgement to me! So I was getting really worried that my skills weren't up to your expectations yet, and even if I give my all and follow you, I'll still be left behind again…"

And Miyuki's eyes widened as Sawamura continued to speak, surprised by the words coming from his junior.

"…You're going to…follow me?" Miyuki asked with his widened eyes at Sawamura who was looking at the former captain with his puffy red eyes and cheeks.

"Huh?" Sawamura's expression changed to a confused one as he wiped finished his tears. "Oh yeah, at least, that's what I have been planning since I found out that you're going to a nearby college in Tokyo…"

"And you going to go to the same college as me?" Miyuki had to confirm it again.

"That's what I've said, right?"

"You joining me there?"

"I said I am, didn't I?"

"You wanted to form a battery with me again?"

"Dammit Miyuki!" and this time Sawamura replied with a finger pointing straight as his senior with an angered expression. "I already said that I'm following you to your college to play baseball and form a battery with you already! So stop making me repeat myself! It's embarrassing!"

And Miyuki couldn't bear it anymore as he began to laugh loudly and heartily, shocking Sawamura. Sawamura was beginning to get riled up when he saw that Miyuki was laughing so hard to the point that he was holding on to his sides.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Ah, no, i-i-it's just," Miyuki tried hard to calm down as he rubbed to soothe his painful sides. "You…You're starting to miss me already? It seems that you can't live without me, can you Sawamura?"

"What the hell?!" Sawamura was getting more riled up, angrily shouting at the laughing senior. "Of course not!"

"You really are the best!" and the catcher tried hard to take deep breaths to calm himself down, while the pitcher continued to watch his senior calming down with an obvious annoyed frown on his face with his hands on his hips.

"Damn you, Miyuki!" anyone could tell that Sawamura was really annoyed. "Forget it, I take back my words! I'm not going to the same college as you now since all you know how to do is to tease and bully me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Sawamura was folding his arms and looking to the side with a pout this time. "There's no way I'm going-"

And before he knew it, Sawamura found himself unable to continue speaking, because a pair of arms had unexpectedly wrap themselves around him, pulling him onto a firm chest as a head leaned onto his.

"I won't allow you."

"H-H-Huh?" Sawamura stuttered as he blushed heavily upon feeling the warmth from the body covering his.

"I won't allow you to take back those words," the former captain said firmly as he tightened his hold on the pitcher, smiling as he sniffed at the brown hair on his face.

"M-Miyuki-senpai?"

"Because I'll be waiting for you… Partner," and Miyuki could feel Sawamura froze upon hearing those words, the blush on the pitcher's face becoming darker.

_And this time, I'll properly confess to you to make sure even the oblivious you understands my feelings._

"Miyuki-senpai? You-"

"Well then, shall we get going?" Miyuki quickly said as he released Sawamura, who was shocked and confused by the sudden turn of events. "You did say everyone is waiting for us, right?"

"Ah, right…" And Sawamura followed his former captain after he was awakened from his shock state, before remembering something. "Oh, Miyuki-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"So who is the girl you like again?"

And the question led to a twitch from Miyuki as he tried to force a smile.

"Who knows~"

**The End**

To be honest, I really have not much confidence for this :(

And that's it for Misawa Week Day 6 (belated)!

Happy Misawa Week, everyone!

Regards,  
>Ink-chan<p> 


End file.
